ZCabbles
by Cloudlessly
Summary: These are just some silly Zack and Cloud drabbles, they'll be updated as they come to me AKA whenever the lazy Author feels like it!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't do fanfiction often, not very good at it infact RP suits the muses and I better. However sometimes I get in that mood and do short little things of complete crap; currently that crap is addiction to drabbles and ZackxCloud! The inspiration behind these comes from Teh Faint a really good eighties retro band of doom that we were listening to, my Cloud muse loves them and any weird music so I was like Zomg I FEEL LIKE WRITING. It's a miracle! Yes. (Subliminal Message: Now Faint The Rape Go. Even more Subliminal: READ BACKWARDS. Babies my have! Hisses, glares.)

Anyway. Coughs.

These will be updated as they come.. be gentle, (I have horrible grammar) and if you like it, Review Review!

Cloudlessly

Dance

Cloud liked to dance.

Liked to Bend.

Liked to Sway.

The musical sounds caressing his ears like softening electricity, tingling currents that pulsed through cotton candy veins and sugar coated brain. Red blood cells tainted with butter pecan icecream and deep red strawberries, there was no stopping the usually quiet young man's feet from moving across the floor like he had something to prove, rhythm to the beat like a human drum, if you splayed your fingers and began to strum, he'd be a guitar jamming like a rocking trombone.

Dance loved the Cloud.

Like the streaming sun coming through Violet Culumus.

Cloud loved the Dance.

Like Zack who couldn't.

Pebbles and Bam Bam.

Zack the affectionate, the touchy and stuble, the glomper, the howler, the laughter, the smooth. You could call him bam bam and certainly wouldn't get in trouble.

Cloud the afflicted, the 'touchy' and monotone, the withdrawer, the silent, the chuckle, the fumble. You could call him pebbles and end up in rubble.

Two completely different people, from almost two completely different worlds but when they got together boy did the bed rock.

Senses

It was sacred to feel the brief moments he didn't flinch when the dark haired boy engulfed him in a tight hug grinning against the back of his neck.

The smell was savoured when the aromatic scent of spiced autumn, earth and cool waters wrapped around him like a warm light guiding the way, often helped him get through the day.

The sight always welcomed when the dark haired man lazed out on the neatly made bed because his was a mess, he never seemed to notice when Cloud didn't protest.

The taste screaming burst full of flavours against his tongue, it was even better when Zack mischievously kissed him some.

The sound pulsating through his ears was heaven to behold when the other was thrusting in him, the dark haired one was the only one who could make him care to cum again with such completion.


	2. Thinking Famously Like you Always Said

Author's Note: It would appear Zack's speaking through me this time. Inspired by the fact that he looks teary eyed in this screencap. and The Faint once more with Ballad Of a Paralysed Citzen. Also what is with the random famous question of doom. 'We're friends right?' I don't think he meant... 'Hey Comatose Cloud. We're friends right? Fall off to the side once for yes, and roll around the truck twice for no.' Do you? posts and runs away in his hyper tiredness giggling.

Thinking Famously - Zack's POV.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_I stare at you and listen, hope with eyes that glisten, you're not really there, not anymore are you? Cloud should I have left you exactly where I found you. _

_Not something I could ever do, nothing I could ever convey into words of the things I sometimes want to say but you're gone to the world and I can't let go. I won't let go. Why can't I let go? Dragging a deadened body isn't half the fun, being chased and gunned down by power company number one. Shot at, ground at, stabbed into my face. What exactly am I saving in this grace? Guess there's hope and faith to see blue eyes that might fast pace, too many long days I just watch you and wait. _

_You're dead to the world, so what am I holding onto?_

_My freedom would be easier if I dropped you somewhere. Bestfriends are bestfriends, things go as far as they can go. _

_I think you'd understand if__I decide to you let you go. _

_Self-Sacerficial might be a word to protray me but by now logics kicking in and why the hell am I crying? You're not gonna wake up, you're never gonna hear this, even in my own thoughts I'm thinking I know what fear is. You've been my sanity, the anchor that keeps me. Even now before they tried to kill me, you've kept me alive in this crazy world owned by Shinra._

_Fuck this, We've always been there for each other, I can't do this by on my own, not without you so we gotta do this together. If you ever wake up, you'll see I've kept our promise to never leave one another... because like you've always said... _"We're friends right?"


End file.
